Recently, people who keep pets are increasing. When keeping a dog as a popular example of pets, an owner has to take it out or do housebreaking for a pet to urinate or defecate on an absorbent paper or pad such as newspapers. Even when the quantity of the pet's urine large in case of using newspapers or auxiliary absorbent paper, the urine happens to leak down out of the newspapers or absorbent paper and then an odor or sanitariness issue might still occur disadvantageously.
To solve such a disadvantage, housebreaking pads for pets that include auxiliary an absorbent layer or a waterproof layer are invented and used to make pets do urination or defecation.
In the drawing herewith, FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective diagram illustrating a conventional toilet pad for housebreaking animal companions for a pet and FIG. 2 is a plane view of the conventional housekeeping pad for pets. As shown in the drawings, the conventional toilet pad for housebreaking animal companions 10 includes an absorbent layer 12 arranged under the absorbent layer to prevent urine or defecation from leaking down, with being formed of a pulp or the like and a waterproof layer 13 formed of a waterproof material, and a protection layer 11 arranged on the absorbent layer 12, with being formed of non-woven fabric.
Even when the pet or animal companion urinates on the conventional housekeeping pad 10, the absorbent layer 12 absorbs the urine and the waterproof layer 13 prevents the urine from leaking down. Accordingly, the owner frequently changes the toilet pad for housebreaking animal companions 10 in a predetermined time period, which is wrapped in vinyl or packed in one box separately, such that the companion animal's excrement can be collected conveniently and indoor cleanness can be maintained.
However, dogs or puppies do not collect and make defecation on a specific spot of the toilet pad for housebreaking animal companions. Some dogs will not make defecation again on the urinated or defecated spot. Because of that, the conventional toilet pad for housebreaking animal companions 10 has to be changed into a new one even though it has a large area not stained with urine or defecation and it costs a great deal.
Even at this time, the conventional toilet pad for housebreaking animal companions partially stained with the urine or defecation could be used continuously. If the toilet pad for housebreaking animal companions stained with the urine or defecation is worn on a companion animal, the urine odor can be permeating the air in the house and it looks unpleasant. In case a dog stands on the pad for the next urine or defecation, one or more legs of the dog would be stained with the former urine or defecation disadvantageously.
Meanwhile, an absorbent product 20 applicable to other usage objects for oil, not the conventional toilet pad for housebreaking animal companions, is disclosed. As shown in FIGS. and 4, such a conventional absorbent product 20 includes a plurality of absorbent layers separated from each other that are disposed between a protection layer 30 and a waterproof layer 50, and a cut portion 35 and 55 provided in a gap (A) between the separated absorbent layers,
However, the absorbent product 20 includes no absorbent material arranged in the gap (A) between the absorbent layers 40 and the urine might remain partially, failing to be absorbed. Moreover, the absorbent product 20 could be applied to a toilet pad for housebreaking animal companions according to the present invention. In this instance, if a dog or another companion animal makes urine near the gap (A), the gap (A) can be employed as a guide for the urine, in other words, a flow channel only to flow the urine out of the pad or to a neighboring absorbent layer distant from the absorbent layer. Even a small amount of urine might flow to wet the entire toilet pad for housebreaking animal companions or out of the pad disadvantageously.
In addition, some types of conventional toilet pads for housebreaking animal companions can be formed as roll types of toilet pads for housebreaking animal companions that consist of separable sheets and such a roll type of a toilet pad for housebreaking animal companions can be applied to the conventional toilet pad for housebreaking animal companions shown in FIG. 1. Even in this instance, a sheet of a toilet pad for housebreaking animal companions cannot be separated into plural pieces and there is the disadvantage of material waste.